Daigotsu Shimekiri
Daigotsu Shimekiri was a tainted bushi of the Spider Clan. Among the Spider he was known as a paragon of Shourido, the Dark Art. Background Shimekiri used to be a Crane Clan samurai, and was trained in the art of Iaijutsu in the Kakita style. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Before he joined the Spider Clan, accepted Daigotsu as his lord and took the name of his lord's family, he was already infamous and notorious and was known by several names: The Fallen Crane, the Black Kabuki - for his habit to wear a painted kabuki mask when entering a battle - and the Demon Blade of the Shadowlands. He was a man of legend that some didn't even consider real but a story invented by Kakita Masters to keep the younger students in line. He was also the villain in the story called Peach Pit Boy. Scenes from the Empire, Part 15 (Dealing with Demons), by Shawn Carman, Brian Yoon, & Nancy Sauer Demeanor Others considered Shimekiri powerful, beautiful and merciless. Daigotsu Shimekiri (The Plague War flavor) One glance was enough to see that he was a man better not to be insulted. He "wore his blades with the kind of swagger that came from being very good, very vain, or both." Furthermore, he "had the air of a violent, soulless killer". Spider Clan Shimekiri joined the Spider Clan. Daigotsu Shimekiri (The Plague War Boxtext) Destroyer War God-Beast of Kali-Ma In the month of the Monkey of 1172 Imperial Histories 2, p. 252 Shimekiri led the Spider forces against the God-Beast outside of Ryoko Owari Toshi. The Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Daigotsu had entrusted to him a secret and potent weapon that would decide the battle: a clay bottle filled with the blood of the Kami Fu Leng. The goblin scout Gakku, who wanted to prove his worth to Daigotsu in order to join the Spider Clan, stole the bottle from Shimekiri and played a vital role in the destruction of the God-Beast with it. While advancing Shimekiri found an injured Crab, the weaponsmith Hida Fubatsu, who acted with disgust when he realized the former Crane was a Spider member. Nevertheless he entrusted Shimekiri with a blade crafted by himself after he had learned the Spider was going to fight the God-Beast. Shimekiri kept wielding Hida Fubatsu's sword during the Destroyer War. When the God-Beast died, Shimekiri considered its death his masterpiece, the crowning achievement, and the most flawless of all victories so far. Flawed Technique At one time he intended to enter the annual tournament to determined the Obsidian Champion, however, having found a flaw in his technique just the evening before the tournament, he cancelled his participation. Kali-Ma had not only taken over Jigoku, but also the control of the Taint and used insinuations to influence the tainted Spider and Lost who were serving Daigotsu. It was hinted at that this is what caused Shimekiri to believe his technique flawed. The undead Daigotsu Isoroku was Shimekiri's rival, but he was killed by Daigotsu Hotako when he couldn't best her to claim the title of Obsidian Champion from her. Questions of Loyalty, by Nancy Sauer Appointment to Uruwashii Reports about the Fallen Crane fighting the God-Beast had reached the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen and he visited Shimekiri. Although Jimen knew about his true allegiance to Daigotsu, he appointed Shimekiri to the military rank of uruwashii, an old tradition that Empress Iweko reinstated during the Destroyer War. The Fallen Crane was the first to receive this title under the rule of Iweko. Shosuro Jimen, however, had the papers made for the ronin Shimekiri. His plan was to gather as many Spider as possible during the war and to eliminate the survivors once Kali-Ma would be defeated. Sightings of the Fallen Crane during the war could also, Jimen thought, embarrass the Kakita family, which helped him in his feud with Kakita Noritoshi. Closed Pincer City In 1173 as an uruwashii Shimekiri arrived at Closed Pincer City and figured out how the city could be held. During the battle, the Scorpion withdrew their defending forces without warning, the city was lost and Shimekiri forced to fall back. His army suffered serious losses, so he bullied the ronin Ieyoshi and his wave men into his service. The Destroyer War, Part 4 & 5, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer Meidochi When the Destroyers came to Meidochi, an important Hare Clan holding and centre of power of the Hare's Ujina family, Shimekiri was among its defenders. Ieyoshi and his men were still in his service and the ronin started to suspect that the Fallen Crane was indeed not without a lord. He thought Shimekiri on a musha shugyo and mistook Shosuro Jimen for his lord. The Destroyer War, Part 8, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer With the help of the monk Hitomi Kagetora they were able to defeat the invaders. The Obsidian Dragon, the moon, had empowered Kagetora to fight the Destroyers in order to honour its antecessor, Lady Moon Hitomi. Forces of the Crane Clan also fought alongside the Shimekiri's Imperial forces. The Destroyer War, Part 9, by Shawn Carman External Links * Daigotsu Shimekiri (The Plague War) Category:Spider Clan Members Kakita Shimekiri Category:Lost